


[ ι ¢αη'т υ η ѕ є є  уσυ ]

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, No Name, No Name AU-Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Name is back!<br/>It's just a little FF I decided to do after the NoName!Au-Verse of Eren and Levi. Have fun reading!~</p><p>Song Credits: [Wrong Side Of Heaven - Five Finger Death Punch]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [ ∂яєαмѕ, σя ηιgнтмαяєѕ? ]

"I can't see you. I can't see... anything."

 

Levi had been wearing the bandages for months on end now. They became part of his life, even after that fatal accident that supposedly made him wear the white strips. But nevertheless, he kept up with his singer career, even expanding it to some slower songs fit for gigs in bars, which he loved. He was a loner for most of the time, but he always found solace in the quietness of his recording area. But he always yearned for something more than he had. He never knew what this was.

He had made his way to the stage of his practice area, putting the mic together and sighing. 'This would be ten times less difficult if it wasn't for this damn bandaging.' He thought to himself, holding onto the microphone with a sense of depravity. He shook it off, placing it against his lips, smiling when the speakers reacted. He began to sing a little something to himself to get his voice in tune. " Arms wide open, I stand alone. I'm no hero and- I'm not made of stone. Right or wrong...? I can hardly care. I'm on the wrong side of Heaven, and the righteous side of Hell. Oooooh, I'm on the wrong side of Heaven, and the... righteous side of Hell." He sang softly, tapping the microphone every so often to keep in beat. "I heard from God today, and she sounded just like me. What have I done...? And... Who have I become? I saw the Devil today! And He looked a lot like me. I looked away... Ooohh, I turned away!"

"Wonderful voice you have there, Levi." A voice beckoned from the darkness, slowly creeping it's way up towards the stage.  
"Who's that...?"  
"Oh, I'm so hurt. You don't remember me at all, /Corporal/?" Corporal? What Corporal?  
"What are you talking about...?"  
"Hmm, that accident must really have hurt you enough to not remember me, of all people in your life.~"  
"So? What are you trying to say? Make it quick, I don't have the time for this."  
"Hmm..." Eren strolled up to him, hugging his waist from behind. Levi cringed and shook him off. "My my, you're so cold, too."  
"Get the fuck off, brat."  
"Oh! You still use that nickname, I see?"  
"Whatever! I don't care, now leave." Levi hissed, grabbing his microphone again.  
"Mnh, not just yet." Eren smirked, hugging him once more, but letting his hand snake down to the front of Levi's pants. "Y'know, it's a tragedy that you can't remember much. Or see, for that matter. But I'll show you things you've never seen before." He whispered in his ear, groping him rather roughly. Levi gasped, tilting his head back into Eren's shoulder.   
'The way he's holding me, the way he talks... It's so familiar, but why can't I see him?' Levi thought, letting a small moan slip. His hand was still so tightly wrapped around the microphone, but it was slowly losing his grip. 'Who is he...? Why can't I resist him?'

A bead of sweat dripped off Levi's cheek as he bit his lip, trying to remain quiet. Eren continued rubbing small circles on his groin. "We used to have such fun times, Corporal. We had everything, y'know? We were both the happiest we had been since entering the Survey Corps."  
"S---Survey Corps...?"  
"Mm hm." Eren nodded. "We eventually stopped the titans, and we all lived in a perfect world without 'em. It was beautiful. Remember it?"  
"Nn--- Not really. I remember a field of flowers, and those big white walls."  
"You remember such pretty things in such dark times, I love it." Eren kissed up his neck, and around his earlobe. Levi grunted, turning his head away. "I haven't seen your eyes in so long baby." Eren commented, looking down and tugging at Levi's bandaging.  
"No stop, you can't do that-"  
"Shhh..." Eren comforted, reaching around and slowly undoing them until they were loose enough to fall off him. Levi's brow quivered nervously, his eyes squinting shit at the newfound light he hadn't noticed in forever. He opened his eyes with a gasp, to see nothing but hazy blue fog. He looked around, nothing growing better or worse, as he then looked up at Eren, who was dumbfounded. "Your eyes... They're-"  
"I know, I know...!" Levi yelped, clenching them shut and letting his head rest back against Eren.  
"They're beautiful..." Eren whispered, tilting Levi's head around and gently kissing him. Tearing up, Levi clung to him, unsure what to do. But, this male, was so comforting even though he couldn't remember him.   
"Help me remember you, please." Levi begged, burying his face in the others chest.  
"That's been my job since day one." Eren smiled, petting his back and resting his chin on the others head. Then it hit Levi. This boy, everything they've been through, it rushed to him like a train. He smiled, looking up at him. "I remember you no-"

The ring of an alarm went off, and Levi sat straight up, gasping and panting for air. It was all just a dream.


	2. [ נυѕт α ∂яєαм ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Credits:  
> [ Lost It All - Black Veil Brides]

Groaning with a sense of annoyance, the male plopped back down onto the bed, peering his eyes open. Of course, he saw nothing. He couldn't see anything after that day when someones blade slid out of their handle and flew into his face. But that's why he wore the bandage a lot, he never wanted anyone to see the large scar on his face. It was far too embarrassing to let people know that 'Humanities Strongest' was bested by a blade to the face. Though, the suspicion arose when he'd go out, that damn white bandage covering the most gorgeous part of himself; his eyes.

Why was he dreaming like this? He never dreamed about his bandages, and he sure as hell never dreamed about strangers. It was always about his closest companions, though few. Levi thought of this handsome young boy as a mere stranger, but it was quite the opposite. In fact, they were lovers, and were about to be married, but it all went downhill after Levi lost his sight and most of his memory. Eren questioned how a blow to the frontal lobe left him alive, though he figured it was best not to test Levi's naturally low patience. So, he was willing to let Levi be in his own confinement, no matter how hard it hurt. Maybe one day, he'd remember, and they could finally be married once more.

Noon arrived, and the sun had zenith over Stohess. This was about the time that Levi would be going to rehearsals, though he grew skeptical. This dream, would it come true? Most of his other dreams typically found a way to become reality, so what if? What if he remembered this mysterious boy, or even- he came back? Nonsense. He had to get some practice in before it was too late, and he'd be compromised on getting home safely. Levi quickly made his way down to his small studio, playing with his mic absentmindedly as he cleared his throat. He figured he'd do a few covers as his practice. Tapping his foot and getting the instrumentals for his favorite song, he began. "I ruled the world, with these hands I shook the heavens to the ground. I laid the gods to rest. I held the key... to the kingdom lions guarding castle walls. Hail the king, of death. Then I lost it all, dead and broken my- backs against the wall. Cut me open! I'm just trying to breathe, just trying to figure it out, cause I built these walls to watch them crumble down, I'm sayin'. The I lost it all, but who can save me now?"

After a few more songs, the small male put his things away and turned off his equipment, making his way back to his house. By now, he knew the route so well, though it was hard with no vision. Most would use some kind of cane, but he was too independent for that. "Hey, hey Levi!" A voice beckoned from the street.  
"Hmm?"  
"How are you...?" The voice soon rang a bell.  
"I'm good---" Levi waited for a moment. This voice was more than just another to him, but he couldn't place it.  
"Good, good! I was wondering if you wanted to go for lunch sometime?"  
"... Sure. When...?"  
"Maybe tomorrow, sir?" He asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
"Great, have a good day!" The figure patted his back, which made him groan.   
"Dont touch me like tha---" Levi noticed the other had already dashed off. "What the hell...?"


End file.
